Rosalie's Little Dilema
by Production of Punk
Summary: Edward and all of his family except Rosalie and Bella go hunting. What will happen? Will Rosalie tear Bella apart? Will they become best friends? Is there some blood involved? Read it and find out!


Rosalie and Bella-

What happens when you leave Rosalie and Bella too long with each other in the same house?

Bella and Rosalie stood on the front porch of The Cullen Mansion and watched as the rest of the Cullen family drove off to their favorite hunting grounds. Rosalie had already hunted yesterday when she was having her mood swings and wanted to be alone. Bella couldn't possibly go hunting with them so she was left at the Cullen Mansion with Rosalie. Joy. Isn't it fun to be all alone in the same house with someone who hates you very much with every fiber of their undead being?

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went into the living room. She sat down on the very expensive sofa gracefully and Bella plopped herself down without much thought to it. That was a mistake. The couch bounced Bella off and she banged her head against the very hard coffee table, knocking herself out. Rosalie's jaw dropped immediately and her eyes widened to huge proportions.

_Oh god. Edward is going to kill me._ Rosalie thought, standing up and beginning to panic when she noticed that Bella wasn't getting up. _Stupid human. She can't even sit down without hurting herself. What am I going to do? Edward is so going to think that I did this… _She paced back and forth with her hands behind her back, hoping that her family wasn't going to come back anytime soon. _Well, this isn't so bad. It is a lot less tension and talking than I thought it would be and I'm sure that she will come to her senses soon. Then she will wake up and all will be good. _Rosalie smiled brightly but it slowly faded as a new thought came to mind. _Oh god. What if she doesn't wake up? What if she is in a coma? _She became frantic.

Rosalie didn't know what to do. She's never been with Edward's girlfriend let alone a human by herself. She waved her hands around hysterically and jumped up and down. This is scary. Edward is going to kill her.

_How do you wake a human up from a coma? I never learned that in doctor school! But then again, I did get bored and dropped out. I knew I should have stayed. I am so going back to that place once this is over. Oh right. How to wake her up from a coma… I think they had this on the Oprah Winfrey show once. But I don't have any wax! Oh wait, that was another show. Oh god. I am so scared. If I could cry, we would probably be drowning right about now…_

Rosalie glanced up at the clock. She had about three hours left if she was lucky and they were very thirsty. She knew that they weren't that thirsty. She probably only had an hour and a half left. She looked back at Bella and whimpered. She wasn't showing any signs of getting up and better.

Maybe if I dumped cold water on her, she'll wake up. I'm sure she's not in a coma…hopefully…

Rosalie quickly picked up Bella's warm, limp body and ran as quickly as she was allowed to the bathroom. She turned on the sink and splashed a bit of cold water on Bella's face. It wasn't working. She hurriedly found a tall glass cup and filled that up. Then she dumped it on Bella. That didn't work either. _Oh, god dammit! Why can't she be coordinated at all? Maybe if I used a bucket instead of a cup… _She rummaged around hastily and found a large bucket. She quickly filled _that _up with water and then dumped it on Bella.

_This isn't working and now her clothes are soaking wet. Does she have any spare clothes in Edward's room? Well, why would she? They haven't…done anything. Well, she stays over a lot. She's bound to have left some clothes here._

Rosalie ran at full vampire speed up to Edward's room with Bella still in her arms. In about five seconds, Edward's room had his clothes flung everywhere. Luckily, Rosalie found Bella a shirt. She set Bella gently on Edward's couch and sat sadly next to her. That wasted about twenty minutes.

_It's been a while now and she's still not awake!!! Oh my god. I have no clue what to do. They should make a book called How to Take Care of Your Brother's Uncoordinated Girlfriend While he and the Rest of the family are out Hunting. That would be very useful right about now. Ok but how exactly do I try to wake her up now? Taking care of humans is very difficult… Maybe if I slapped her. No. That would probably shatter her cheekbones. But what if I do it...not hard? That is a good idea._

Rosalie turned towards Bella, hesitantly. Then raised her hand and backhanded her. Her eyes grew wide. It didn't do anything except begin to swell and bruise!

_Ok. Not a good idea. Maybe if I leave her alone for a little. Maybe she is tired from doing whatever it is that she does… Ok. _

Rosalie exited her brother's room and paced outside the door for about thirty minutes. Then she became testy and ran into Edward's room. She now had forty minutes to wake Bella up. She tried the cold water method a couple of more times to no avail. And that took up twenty minutes. Now she had twenty minutes left!

_I might as well stop and just admit that I am going to die now…_

She moved Bella back downstairs onto a sofa that she knew would not throw Bella back off. She kneeled before Bella and laid her head next to hers. Time passed and right before the Cullens arrived, Bella stirred. Rosalie brightened her mood immediately. "Bella?" she called out. Bella let out a groan. Then a sneeze and another one and another one. "Oh, Bella! You're alive!" Rosalie picked her up and spun her around before setting her down again.

"Yes. I am. What happened? And why is my cheek all swollen and hurty? And why am I sick all of a sudden? And...what is with this lump on my head?"

"Well, you knocked yourself out when you tried sitting down and I wasn't sure what to do so I poured gallons of cold water on you and then I remembered that in this one movie, they slapped a girl and she woke up and so I tried that on you but then all it did was bruise you. I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE NOT IN A COMA!!!"

"Uh…me too." Bella sat up and Rosalie sat next to her. "Uh…Rosalie?"

"Yes, Bella, dearest?"

"Does this mean that you don't hate me?"

"I never hated you."

"Does this mean that you don't not hate me?"

"Sure. You should even consider me a friend for what I did for you!"

"You mean bruise my face very badly and give me a cold?"

"Well, no. I'm sorry about that. I meant waking you up."

"Thank you for that, I guess…"

Then the engine of a car could be heard and Edward was at the door immediately. His jaw dropped. "Bella? What happened to your face and…are you sick? And why is your head strangely malformed?"

"Uh…Edward, I can explain." Rosalie said, timidly.


End file.
